Seasonal Quartet
by Jason M. Lee
Summary: After [Through Forest and Grove], four individual oneshots but relating to each other. Autumn: falling leaves symbolizes the advent of passing but can also hint at seeking closure for within. Reffie, Cloti.
1. Winter Overture

Disclaimer: _Final Fantasy VII_ © under Square-Enix. Lyrics to "Hikari" © Hikaru Utada alongside with _Kingdom Hearts_, also under Square and Disney Interactive. Everything else under their respective owners.

* * *

**Seasonal Quartet - Winter Overture**

Jason M. Lee

* * *

_/"...Negai o kuchi ni shitai dake sa..."/_

_

* * *

_

_Feeling the whiteness._

Fluttering.

_Calming my heart from within._

Drifting.

_This I shall hold dear._

Puff of breath.

"What are you doing?"

Turning her head around, lilac caught sight of bright scarlet and white. Twin cerulean faintly lit the shadows from where he was standing. A flicker of dark crimson wings, creating a tiny breeze before fading away.

She smiled, snuggling into the heavy haori placed on her.

"Just enjoying the snow."

A thoughtful gaze.

"Hm..."

Warm arms suddenly wrapped around her, larger hands on her lower stomach.

Lavender blinked owlishly.

Innocence with maturity.

"Reno?"

A scarred cheek rested on her head. Gold mixed with sea-blue blankly stared into the distance.

_'I'm still... afraid...'_

"You shouldn't be out here. It's cold."

Flushing of red but not from the chill.

"Sorry."

Warmth.

_**Light given to me.**_

"Hey... Yuffie..."

_**When I became lost in dark.**_

"Yeah?"

_**This I forever keep.**_

"Next year... Let's watch the snow... the three of us..."

An understanding smile.

* * *

A/N: First attempt at a drabble-and-half. Correction, ficlet attempt. Most of the lyrics found at animelyrics (dot) com. Thanks to Rose Flame for a little help.

First in a collection of four pieces, with each pertaining to each season. Why winter first instead of spring? A "blank slate" for Reno, if you will. Okay, Reno's haiku isn't fully 5-7-5, being 5-7-6, but I'm taking some liberties here.

Inspiration from a short story in a _Rurouni Kenshin_ doujinshi "Wherever You Are" by Meiji-jaya (a must for any RK fans) revolving the same concept.


	2. Spring Cantata

Disclaimer: _Final Fantasy VII_ © under Square-Enix. "Life is Like a Boat" written/sung by Rie Fu, © from the manga/anime _Bleach_. Everything else under their respective owners.

* * *

**Seasonal Quartet - Spring Cantata**

Jason M. Lee

* * *

Yuffie sat morosely on a stool by herself, nursing a slowly cooling cup of green tea. The dim surroundings were ignored, people chatting amongst the tinkling of glass and fired clay. The mahjong tables clacking loudly occasionally.

Bitter taste, like how she was feeling at the moment.

"Problems?"

Looking up, she shook her head at the barkeeper.

"Nothing really, just the usual stuff." _'Idiotic bimbos...'_

A smirk, the now clean tumbler setting down with a loud clink.

"I suppose that the upcoming Spring Gala wouldn't be far too off the mark."

_/"How can she marry that type of a man?"_

_"I heard that he used to work with 'them'."_

_"What I can't believe is that they actually got invited!"/_

The young Wutaian ran a circle around the ceramic with her finger.

"You could say that."

Faintly, a single note resonated.

Cleaning another tumbler, the older man nodded.

"Ano sa..."

"Yes?"

"Is that karaoke machine still working?"

"Help yourself, _hime-sama_."

"Ugh. Don't call me that."

Soft chuckling, coffee eyes watching as the petite lady walked over to the stage. Inquisitive looks from her fellow Wutaians and tourists were disregarded. Yuffie scrolled through the electronic list slowly before finally making her choice.

Grabbing the mike and concentrating on the tempo, she never noticed some extra patrons.

_/"Nobody knows who I really am,  
I've never felt this empty before.  
And if I ever need someone to come along,  
Who's gonna comfort me and keep me strong?_

_We are all rowing the boat of fate,  
The waves keep on coming and we can't escape.  
But if we ever get lost on our way,  
The waves will guide you through another day."/_

A cat that lived in the bar twitched its ears, listening for a moment before resting her head back on her paws.

_/"Tooku de iki o shiteru (I know we have so far to go)  
Toome ni natta mitai (Within the connections I see)  
Kurayami ni omoeta kedo (Thoughts of darkness, and so)  
Mekaku shisareteta dake (I adjust my mask of serenity)_

_Inori o sasagete (I offer up a prayer)  
Atarashii hi o matsu (And wait for a new day)  
Azayaka ni hikaru umi (In the brilliance of the shining sea)  
Sono hate made e (Until there is a shore)"/_

Two small voices were on the verge of piping up but then gently silenced by larger hands. Curiousity peered up from their faces, a mysterious smile only in return.

_/"Nobody knows who I really am.  
Maybe they just don't give a damn.  
But if I ever need someone to come along,  
I know you will follow me and keep me strong._

_Hito no kokoro wa utsuri yuku (People go fishing in their hearts)  
Mukedashitaku naru (And have become deceitful)  
Tsuki wa mata atarashii shuuki de (Again a new cycle of the moon)  
Mune o tsureteku (Brings someone into my heart)"/_

Three pairs of similar eyes focused on the female singer, now fully into the song. While the music was originally sung by that of a female with a slightly deeper pitch, Yuffie's higher tone did quite well.

_/"And every time I see your face,  
The oceans heave up to my heart.  
You make me wanna strain at the oars,  
And soon I can see the shore._

_Ah, I can see the shore?  
When will I see the shore?"/_

Slender fingers touched her ring, thinking back to other memories. She could still remember the heavy white silk worn on her wedding day. Quiet words from Godo told Yuffie that it once belonged to her mother, preserved with the utmost care. Even the _sakura_ petals pressed into the formal _kimono_ retained their famous pink shade and scent.

The move wasn't missed by the largest of the trio. He mimicked the gesture, fingering a matching earring.

_/"I want you to know who I really am,  
I never thought I'd feel this way towards you.  
And if you ever need someone to come along,  
I will follow you and keep you strong._

_Tabi wa mada tsuzuiteku (Still, the journey continues on)  
Odayaka na hi mo (Even on a gentle day)  
Tsuki wa mata atarashii shuuki de (Again a new cycle of the moon)  
Mune o terashiasu (Sends a shine into my heart)"/_

On the other hand, Reno hadn't really thought much of Wutai customs on ceremonies. Until he caught sight of what a Wutaian groom traditionally wore, then the redhead quite nearly bolted. Cloud and Vincent had to wrestle the Turk back in order for the servants to get Reno into the black and white garments. White under _kimono_, black silk _kimono_, striped _hakama_, white _tabi_, and another black _haori_ was fitted onto the Turk without any further fuss. The red hair was left in its usual ponytail under the threat of a Mastered Ultima, compensation that the sunglasses stayed off.

A small smile made its way onto her lips, her heart now feeling a little more lighter. Let those floozies say what they want; they'll never understand what both AVALANCHE and the Turks went through.

_/"Inori o sasagete (I offer up a prayer)  
Atarashii hi o matsu (And wait for a new day)  
Azayaka ni hikaru umi (In the brilliance of the shining sea)  
Sono hate made e (Until there is a shore)_

_And every time I see your face,  
The oceans heave up to my heart.  
You make me wanna strain at the oars,  
And soon I can see the shore."/_

The several weeks after their marriage was quite... interesting. Reno had to learn quickly on what was expected from a foreign husband marrying into the family. Mealtimes then were especially amusing, as chopsticks replaced forks and knives. The one time Vincent actually dropped by for dinner, he couldn't stop laughing (softly) for nearly the entire night. It seems that the younger Turk had a bit of difficulty mastering on picking up small pieces of food, more often sending them flying.

Happiness shimmered, chasing away most of the darkness she had been feeling as of lately. Other recollections were of the usual arguments, struggling and triumphing over hurdles, and the fun times spent together with the whole gang. Her favorite moments were the quiet times spent with Reno where nothing interrupted them.

_/"Unmei no mune o kogi (To the uncertain fate of the heart)  
Nami wa tsuki kara tsugi e to (The waves are stages of the moon)  
Watashitachi o osou kedo (To us it seems as if)  
Sore mo suteki na tabi ne (It's a wonderful journey)  
Dore mo suteki na tabi ne (What a wonderful journey)"/_

When the song finally ended it was utter silence, save a grandfather clock ticking away the many brawls it had seen.

Sudden applause broke throughout Turtle's Paradise, the cheers and whistles startling Yuffie. Waving them nonchantly, she hopped off the stage, mindlessly listening to the congrats. She then found herself looking upon the faces from three important people of her life.

"S'up, Yuffs."

"Red, what are you doing here with the twins?"

Reno flashed a fanged grin. "Showing them the good spots."

Yuffie shook her head. "Not even five and you're already corrupting them."

Coal hair with a carmine lock shyly looked up with eyes of his father. "_Kaa-chan_ sings real pretty."

Slipping into her business jacket, Yuffie picked up Sora and tweaked his nose. "Is that so."

Crimson bearing a portion of sable bangs nodded enthusiastically. "Uh-huh! _Kaa-chan_ should sing more often!" He wrinkled his now red appendage where his mother pinched it.

Setting Tseng onto his shoulders, Reno snatched his wife's briefcase. "Feeling better?"

"A little bit. Not stopping us from not going to the Gala, though." Stepping outside, she looked up at the star studded skies. A cool wind carried a hint of flowers greeting the reviving season. "It's like the song's title, 'Life is like a boat.' Let's go, my turn at dinner."

Two little boys cheered happily and the family was soon chatting on the way home.

Warmth he hadn't felt in some time renewed again, the wintry chill disappearing.

_'I'll follow YOU, Yuffie, to keep you strong.'_

_

* * *

_

A/N: I haven't done a songfic in years. Not since I first started writing fics in the Gundam Wing section. -cringes at past works- Bleah. At least good experience points for me...

Tseng and Sora, in names, are Square's property. The characters themselves are of my own creation. I know it sounds cliché with using Tseng's name but Reno would probably want to honor the memory of his mentor's homeland. Sora Kisaragi is the older twin, bold like his mother and a bit cocky like his father. Tseng is soft-spoken, a tad formal, and would rather talk things out if caught in a sticky situation.

"Cantata, (Italian for 'sung') a vocal composition accompanied by instruments and generally containing more than one movement." --Wikipedia (dot) org. Okay, not exactly more than one movement but using sonata (Latin and Italian for "to sound") didn't seem right, since it means a piece "played" in musical terms, rather than "sing". Used to play the piano so the musical terms stuck.

_hime_ - "princess," sometimes used as an insult toward spoiled young women


	3. Summer Waltz

Disclaimers: _Final Fantasy VII_ and _Final Fantasy VIII _© under Square-Enix. Everything else under their respective owners.

* * *

**Seasonal Quartet - Summer Waltz**

Jason M. Lee

* * *

_/"Shinjitai kokoro hadaite yukeruto..."/_

* * *

Warm water falling against cool glass but ignored.

Soft chattering, ceramics and cooled silicon clinking.

Sharp navy eyed the mass from the wall, categorizing _danger_ and _not danger_, arms crossed. Him in a white shirt offset by dark blue jacket and pants, black shoes reflecting the bright lights.

Amusement felt was sent toward his direction as her heels gently clicked over the floor. Her in a light azure sleeveless dress that fell above the knees, cross-straps around her neck.

Looking down into her sienna eyes, he realized what the small grin was about as a familiar melody began.

With nary a word, calloused fingers grabbed equally rough appendages and dragged them out to the center, right underneath the skylight.

Panic nearly ensued but she merely smiled widely, placing his hands onto the appropriate places.

Fighting back the oncoming blush, he fought to follow her steps while trying to avoid bumping into other dancers. They did smack against another pair, though the brown/black haired couple merely smiled, as if sharing a secret only they knew. The male brunette with a scar on his face even winked before turning back to his partner.

The main chorus struck out and then, bright straw and coal _moved_.

Right hands and facing each other, side right step, side left step, her passing under his arm, and again.

Turning over the right shoulder, the dancers passing each other back-to-back, turning in a box.

He turned around to her left, grasping her hand and spinning her in, out, in, and out in tune to the 3/4 beat.

On the last out canary pulled sable closer than usual in a waltz. Surprise reflected in red-brown upon meeting gold/sapphire.

"When were you going to tell me?"

A small smile when he rested his forehead against hers.

"After this."

Whisper of leather wrapping around them.

"Try not to drag me out like that again, Tifa."

Above, the skies parted cleared, finally allowing fireworks to bloom with bright colors.

"No promises... and surprise, Cloud."

He merely tightened his hold around her waist, slimmer fingers meeting his across her abdomen.

Around them, both ignored the cheers as the explosive display continued to their own waltz.

* * *

A/N: Lyric line from opening "For Fruits Basket" from the anime _Fruits Basket_ by late singer-songwriter Ritsuko Okazaki. One of my favorite "soft songs" and very cherished due to it's simplicity, as well a tribute in that Okazaki-sensei had passed away suddenly in May of 2004, two months before Anime Expo held in July.

The whole dancing sequence? Completely ripped from _FFVIII_ (one of my favorites), while the waltz moves is courtsey from www (dot) dizzygirl (dot) org/dance/waltz (dot) txt. "Waltz for the Moon" for those that don't know and arguably one of the most memorable, and famous, FMV scenes in Final Fantasy history.


	4. Autumn Symphony

Disclaimers: _Final Fantasy VII_ © under Square-Enix, as well all other _Final Fantasy_ references. Everything else under their respective owners.

* * *

**Seasonal Quartet - Autumn Symphony**

Jason M. Lee

* * *

_/"...Kita no... sora o... mezashite ikeba..."/_

"Zax!"

She looked about the stable, absentmindedly stroking a gold chocobo's head.

"Aeris!"

Another swept, noting the bales of straw, greens, and tools. Quiet giggles suddenly became shushed.

One black chocobo gave a "wark", nudging its head for some attention.

"You two better come out or I'll let the other kids have the rest of the _mochi_ Yuffie sent us."

Two squeals of delight came tumbling out of the straw, startling some of the younger birds in the stables. A doublet pair of shining sky blue peeked out from the pale yellow strands, mischief twinkling in their eyes.

"What were you two doing?" Mock anger, although a smile on her face.

"Hiding," the younger sibling chirped, her sun hair matching her father's.

"Yeah! From the big dragon!" Black locks bobbed in agreement.

Tifa blinked, pausing on plucking straw from both her children.

"Dragon?"

"Uh-huh! It was big, and yellow, and had four wings, and horns--"

"Slow down, Zax and take a breath. Where did you two see this dragon?"

Aeris pointed in the direction toward Sector 7 and the newly completed Neo-ShinRa Tower. "Then it flew past that and went bye-bye!"

Giving a sigh, Tifa shook her head.

"Go inside and clean up. We're going on a trip."

"WAAII!"

With that, the two ran inside the tavern, chatting away with the other orphans who had also seen the large creature.

Smiling to herself, she went to the largest gold in the stables and tickled behind its ear, earning a pleased warble.

_'Not yet laid to rest, are you... Cloud?'_

x x x x x x x

"Road trip with the squirts, Miz Teef?"

Checking her Materia, she gave a nod.

"It'll probably be for a few days, maybe a week. Keep an eye on the kids, will you."

Zidane grinned widely. "No problem, ma'am. I'll make sure that the monsters are in excellent condition by the time you and Chocobo-Boy gets back."

A snort of laughter as Tifa zipped up her pack. "Try not to call him that for awhile after we return; he might be a bit moody and you better watch your step."

"Easily done." Gangly legs danced out of the way as several children tumbled down the hallway, sky blue looking on in wistfulness. "Wish I could be as carefree as they are."

"Don't we all?"

Childhood for Zidane Tribal wasn't completely unkind, even though he grew up as a larcenist in the Slums of Midgar's Sector 3. Reno had remembered meeting the young man from earlier years of patrolling the streets a little after his inductment into the Turks. Rather turning in the pickpocket, the two worked out something where the blonde was Reno's eyes and ears down below.

Tifa caught the then teenager trying to break into Gospel Heaven's safe, resulting a good scuffle, mangling some furniture in the process. That quickly ended with the ex-SOLDIER pointing a very large and sharp blade at the cat burglar. After a great deal of nagging for some time, Zidane discovered that a paying job with a roof over his head was preferable. When Cloud began taking in orphans after Meteo's assault, the younger blonde found himself as the kids' permanent babysitter. Not that he minded, as the ex-thief was a natural around children.

"Mama?"

Looking down, Tifa saw both of her -- their -- children already dressed for the road.

Shouldering her pack, she held out both hands. "Let's go, kids. We'll be riding Boro."

"YAY!"

After saddling the twins properly and getting on herself, she looked back at Zidane, who returned a mock salute. Several of the gathered children waved from the doorsteps, yelling out well wishes.

With a nudge to the bird's side, the three departed for the cold mountains of Nibelheim.

x x x x x x x

The whole trip took only five days with the help of a ship ride from Junon, in which Tifa was grateful for since the two kids were curious about almost EVERYTHING they saw. If it wasn't a nest of wild chocobos, then it was being nearly attacked by various monsters that saw small children as meals. On the other hand, the twins had never went further than Kalm and would therefore be naturally inquisitive of what they've never seen previously. She had never been more exhausted than ever, having to keep an eye on both kids and defeat whatever creatures that popped out of the woodwork.

"Ne, Mama, where are we?"

Tifa tried to smooth out Zax's hair but it was just as spiky as his father's in the exact fashion.

"This is where your Papa and Mama were born and grew up."

Teeth chattered, eyes of brilliant sapphire looking around, trying to take in everything.

"It's cold!"

A wink, tugging a coat onto Aeris.

"That's why I told you to wear a jacket, sweetie. We're up in the mountains and it's a bit cooler up here once autumn rolls around. You two stay close to me, you hear?"

"Yes, Mama," chorused two voices.

A quick check at the Mansion found a not-so surprised Vincent answering the door.

"Tifa." He nodded in greeting.

She sheepishly grinned. "Hope you don't mind us crashing here for awhile."

"Crashing? Are we gonna break something, Uncle Vinny?" Zax piped up.

"No," the ex-Turk answered, going down to the twins' level. Crimson eyes studied the two, a small smile on his lips. "'Crashing' in this case means you'll be staying here instead of the inn."

Aeris shyly peeked out from Tifa's legs, noticing the now toned down gold claw. "Hi, Uncle Vinny."

Seeing her lingering reaction, Vincent gently placed a human hand onto the tiny blonde's hair. That earned him a confused blink and then a childish smile that nearly lit up the place.

"Come in. The children's first time outside of the Eastern Continent?"

"Yes."

Tifa looked around, listening to the twins' jubilant cheers on exploring the large rooms.

The Mansion was so much brighter, as if none of the experiments from the Jenova Project had ever existed. The old wood floors were replaced with half _tatami_ and half brand new sanded flooring, depending on the accommodations. The peeling paint stripped and fresh beige stained the walls, scroll paintings hanging alongside with restored picture frames. The piano looked repaired and a quick scale run revealed it was also properly tuned. Flourishing plants dotted where the wilted ones once sat, a mix of native Nibelheim and some species known to survive the cold from Wutai. The windows that were once covered in near indestructible grime, was replaced with new frames and plates of glass, filtering in the dim sunlight. All of the monsters that had used to occupy the Mansion were exterminated, save those down below in the old labs.

Despite the cheery decor, it still didn't help with some of the memories. A fist clenched, then loosened.

As if knowing what she was thinking, Vincent gestured toward the kitchen. A steaming pot sat on the table, several Wutaian cups surrounding it. Even the kitchen was remodeled with Wutaiese and Midgarian cooking accoutrements laid out in an orderly fashion.

"I assume this isn't just to show the twins your hometown."

"If I can still call this place my 'hometown' anymore," she sighed, graciously accepting the tea. "I came because I figured Cloud's here."

A sable eyebrow rose, setting down a tray in which four tiny hands promptly snatched several of the treats before running off again. A low chuckle from the older man as he sat down himself.

"Ah, yes. Several of the residents here reported a sighting of a dragon flying over three days back."

She looked up from the steaming liquid.

"Where is he now?"

Orbs of blood looked at garnet-brown. Blinking, Tifa realized how old those eyes appeared, even with Vincent's youthful look. The red mantle was hung but he still wore dark clothing: a simple button down navy shirt and black trousers. Sable _tabi_ in indigo slippers replaced the gold tipped boots, and his hair was tied back into a low ponytail.

Sighing, he looked out the window, watching several birds flocking to roost in the dimming sky.

"Where the resting place of those gone resides, search him there."

x x x x x x x

"Hey, Mom. It's been a long time since I visited."

A gentle breeze, yellow, red, and orange floating.

"I know, I should've came to see you when I came back but... I couldn't."

Chriping in the distance, chittering from the nearby trees.

"Reiko-_san_ told me that you're fine, wherever you are. Yet, I still can't help it."

Gusty sighing.

"Back then, I didn't feel like I could save anyone. Not my friends."

In the distance, a Nibel Wolf howled loudly, the call returned by other members of its pack.

"Not my family. No one."

He knelt down, placing a small bouquet of purple hyacinth into the grave's cold metal vase. Calloused fingertips lovingly touched the blank headstone before lifting away.

"I'm don't know whether or not Thau has visited you but if he hasn't, I'll make sure he does. Maybe I'll bring Reno and his family some other time. You'd love to meet everybody else, 'specially our twins."

Another shift in the airs ruffled his hair, almost caressing.

"Most of all... I'm sorry, Mom."

Sound of crunching leaves.

A warm hand slipped into his, coal locks resting against his shoulder.

"Should've told me."

"Didn't want to worry you."

"Since when DON'T I worry about you?"

Cloud chuckled, catching a stray crimson leaf and tucking it into her hair.

"The kids?"

"Vincent's watching them."

"Hm."

Peaceful silence, only the wind gently blowing.

"Papa!"

Turning around, the ex-SOLDIER was attacked by duo bundles of energy children were known for. Both immediately started jabbering away at high speeds only rivaled by Yuffie's own kids.

Crossing through the stones, Vincent gazed on with a look of wonder and that was meditative. Nodding to the younger man, several white chrysanthemum rested alongside the hyacinths.

Looking at his offspring, Cloud knelt down once again and set both Zaz and Aeris in front of the grave. Noticing their father's solemn mood, the two quieted down, curiosity in their eyes.

"Mom, I'd like you to meet Zax and Aeris," the blonde spoke soberly.

"Papa, who were you talking to?" Zax asked innocently.

A small smile. "Your grandmother. Someone I can't quite compare to anyone else on the Planet, except a few."

"Why is she here?" This one from Aeris.

Tifa scraped away some of the moss that had grown on the stone. "She's taking a very long sleep."

"Was Grandma pretty?"

Cloud's heart ached when he picked up his daughter, brushing aside gold strands. "Yes, she was very pretty. In fact, you look a lot like your grandmother."

_/...river eyes twinkling amidst bright honey locks.../_

A sneeze shaking black spikes had them leaving from the grave, parental concern taking over. Vincent was the last to leave, still looking at the grave while his large coat flapped about.

Finally, a low bow.

x x x x x x x

"How long will we be staying, Papa?" Zax asked, perched on a couch's arm next to Vincent, who was reading a book.

Cloud looked up repairing his sword holster. "Maybe a week. Why do you ask?"

Before the boy could answer, the younger twin came running in with Tifa's glove in her hand.

"Ne, Papa, what's this pretty stone? It's so sparkly."

A small smile. "That's Materia, used to create magic."

Both children looked at each other.

"Magic?"

"What kind of magic?"

"Different kinds of magic can be used (I think that one is Fire)," Tifa replied, coming downstairs with a towel on her shoulders fresh from the shower. A quick check confirmed it was a Fire, thankfully a newborn.

Aeris squealed, her brother snatching the glove without notice. "Do magic, Mama, do magic!"

A chuckle, sword-calloused fingers reaching out. "Careful with it there (I'll take that back)."

Zax plopped the weapon onto his head, dancing out of his father's reach. "Fuaia-a!"

A flash of orange, yellow, and red.

Three sets of eyes from the adults blinked simultaneously.

"Ah, Papa's burning," the spiky-haired boy quipped.

One cricket chirped from underneath the grandfather clock.

Several minutes later...

Vincent was barely doing a good job of hiding his amusement, yet for those who knew him would definetly notice the rare gleam in his eyes. The ex-Turk was still shaking his shoulders in quiet laughter, one hand covering his mouth while the other around his stomach.

"These kids even have the ability to use Materia?!" Tifa gaped, disbelief on her face.

Cloud looked cross-eyed at the wet, melted portion of his bangs.

He then glanced at his son and daughter, both whom stared back with innocent eyes.

A look that was a cross between parental sternness and bewilderment.

"NO. MATERIA."

He paused.

"AT. ALL. Not until you two are older."

Two disappointed pouts. "AWWW! WE WANNA PLAY MORE!"

The cold wind whistled through the bare trees outside, as if laughing warmly.

x x x x x x x

At the children's insistence, the group agreed for a walk through the surrounding forest and mountain trail to show the youngsters some of the sights. Passing by the graves once again, all three adults noticed that a small corsage of rosemary that wasn't there before laid nestled with lavender and white.

"Remembrance," the gunman later replied softly to the unasked questions.

Cloud nodded absentmindedly, watching the bright leaves fall like snow. Beside him, Tifa dozed on his shoulder, their children napping on them.

"Vincent..."

A page turned from around the tree.

"...yes?"

"Do you think... a person can be forgiven?"

Sounds of autumn flowing around them.

"I don't believe I really had the pleasure of that experience. It appears that I have received some form of condonment, although I have yet to figure out what it is." Awe, thoughtfullness, and various emotions laced the older man's voice.

Rough digits capable of wielding a sword the size of his body and easily break a man's neck now gently stroked spiky hair colored ebony as if it was glass. A sense of peace settled onto the ex-mercenary's face, glowing navy variegated with gold gazing at the tiny being he literally held in his hands. Low words were murmured from Tifa as she cuddled her body closer for warmth from the chill.

"I think..."

Crimson looked around the tree toward bright yellow swaying in the breeze. A relieved look graced Cloud's features, causing Vincent to blink.

"I think that we're all forgiven."

"Completely?"

"Maybe, maybe not."

"But..."

A faint laugh. "It's better than being gloomy all the time like you were."

At those words, Vincent had to chuckle at that.

"Aa."

Closing his eyes, Cloud titled his head up and just enjoyed the tranquil feeling.

* * *

A/N: End of "Seasonal Quartet." I had fun doing these four pieces, especially the chapters regarding the kids. Much appreciation from everyone, especially from an accomplished writer such as **Sabriel41**, whom I consider one of my many seniors here at FF (dot) net.

Zax and Aeris is © Square under the US release (Japanese names Zack and Aerith), though there are some discrepancies in regards to Zack/Zax. The twins themselves are partially the product of my sanity running amok. They're based off of a _FFVII_ doujinshi where I pulled on the, urk, cuteness factor; "Baby Yeah!" by Mio Namiki, ring Classica. Zax is Earl (Earu in katakana) with his father's spiky hair while Aeris was Nana, who loves Mom and gives Dad a hard time. Especially the Fire Materia scene; Tifa questions on the kids' MP and capability of using Materia. -chuckles-

Cloud's lines of "not able to save anyone" quoted directly from _FFVII: AC_. I've watched the trailers way too many times and was almost able to memorize the entire fourth trailer by heart.

Lyrics of "Pure Heart" © Rikki from _Final Fantasy X_ single "Suteki da Ne", as well Square. I suggest listening to it for a good reason.


End file.
